Sky Dance
by staticsteph18
Summary: Max goes out on a run to contemplate her thoughts about Terry
1. Sky Dance

I thought about writing a story that would focus on Max's thoughts on her relationship with Terry, but couldn't find the appropriate music to help push along my thoughts and then one day I clicked around and found a beautiful song that helped my thoughts along. I would suggest listening to the song while you read in order to get the full feeling of her emotions. I Hope you enjoy this!

Oh and I don't Own Batman Beyond...if I did, Max and Terry would be together and it would've been a longer series.

Link to the song:Sky Dance by Feint- watch?v=c6FJ1FXHD3Y§  
_

She laced up her shoe and adjusted her music. Looking at the distance. Picking up speed with every step. The lights of Gotham helped guide her way. She prepared herself for the first jump.

**She jumped.**

Her feet touched down to the ground and kept up her pace thinking about everything along the touch, oh how she missed it. She wanted more of him, but she knew that was not her call to make. Yet, she didn't care. Every night he would come to her window, she would feel like he was her own personal Romeo.

**Another jump.**

She was her best friend she would never think about taking him away from her unless he didn't want to take the plunge with her. She was always alone, but for once she wished that she was not alone on something. She remembered one night they shared where he fell asleep in her arms, she woke up and he was still there. Her thoughts intensified.

**She picks up speed**

She craved him more than anything in the world. She was already in his world. Why couldn't he just let her in further. She thought originally it was because he didn't feel anything. But why tease her knowing how she felt. Maybe he didn't know. He had to, she made it so clear. With all of the whispering in his ear while he was sleep. The endless nights of taking care of him when he was hurt.

**A bigger Jump**

She stops and looks at the giant hole that was before her. She had been training to overcome obstacles like this one, but the question was could she do it. She backed up and started towards the hole that was in her way.

**Faster**

She picked up speed, and leaned her body more into it. She wished that he could just take her away and see that there was something there for him. That she could be the one. That she could care for him. She wished...

**Jump!**

She floated through the air, weightless and free she looked up at the stars as she floated and her thoughts felt complete as she allowed her mind and heart to become one.

_"I wish I could be free"_


	2. Free Fall

I wasn't going to write a sequel to "Sky Dance" but a good group of reviewers (**Vie**,**T2 angel** and **SilentPony (**Thank you guys!)convinced me that this run needed some closure. So...LET'S DO THIS! Oh and I decided to stay with the same musical artist, because they have a piece that actually accompanies the first song well and the story..go figure...oh well enough of my talking...Enjoy!

Song: Freefall by feint-

watch?v=GM134Tu3IyI&list=RD0232pHvXsxa9o§

I do not own anything but my stories and some shoes I believe

_

He looked out at the City that he was sworn to protect. It was beautiful and dangerous. He wondered what kept in the confines of Gotham. He looked around on the rooftop that he was on and saw someone jumping around in the distance. He figured it was just another one of the many batman impersonators. He shrugged it off at first.

The person got closer.

He noticed the person was a she and began to observe her launches from rooftop to rooftop, she had a great set of athletic legs that seemed to aid her in her launches. Much like his friends, Her legs were perfectly defined, it was like she ran track. Things had been getting very close between him and his friend. He would find himself thinking about her when it came time to take his girlfriend out. He would look forward to being done with patrols, not only because it was over, but because he could go visit her and have a chance to sleep in her arms that did not belong to his girlfriend. He observed the girl again closer, his mind was struggling to find the name of the activity she was doing. What was the name of that sport? Parkour! That's right! That's it!

More into focus

He saw her back up between a gap and gear up to run to the adjacent rooftop he saw her run fast and pick up speed and took off. At that moment he saw the pink hair and noticed it was the woman he had wanted to rest with. He noticed her gracefully turn and face the sky. But noticed that she was 5 inches away from the landing and if she didn't turn quickly she would plunge to the depths below. He saw she looked calm, and then worried as she went to grab the edge. He couldn't lose her like this, he would use his jet's but he had to have them removed to get repaired.

He jumped

The way their bodies connected with each other were like a pair of perfect puzzle pieces. She looked calmed as they both fell, he was calculating his every move. He pressed a button which would summon his vehicle and it would catch them as they looked into her eyes, all of the city's lights flashed in them, yet it seemed as if the world was nothing compared to her beauty.

Falling faster

Hs heart was racing, it wasn't because of the fall, But because everything was clear. All of those nights they spent together, the wounds she healed, the beds they shared. Their hearts began to beat as one as they picked up speed. He would be turning his back on everything he thought he knew. She ment the world to him. She was in his world and he was in hers. They had a connection that could not be felt with his girlfriend. It was like she was the perfect woman. Her caring nature for his family even when she didn't see much of hers. Her desire to do right in the world. She touched his hair. They touched eyes. He didn't care anymore

Plunging deeper

He kissed her.

Rebounded


End file.
